


The Way to Your Heart

by iricadium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iricadium/pseuds/iricadium
Summary: Hindi man nakapagsimula sa culinary school si Byun Baekhyun, alam at sanay sya sa pagbabake. Bukod sa mahal nyang gawin ito ay masaya sya sa tuwing gagawin ito. Kaya naman kahit hindi sikat, laging ubos ang mga gawa nito, magmula sa simpleng pandesal hanggang sa specials of the day nito.Si Park Chanyeol naman ay isang anak mayaman. Matapos man mawala ng ilang taon, muli itong nakabalik sa bansa na kaya makipagsabayan sa mga kumpanyang kalaban ng pamilya sa industriya. Cold, strikto, laging seryoso, perfectionist man sya sa opisina, di nito maitatanggi ang lumbay na nararamdaman sa gabing mag-isa sa kama.Sa pagkrus ng kanilang landas, maging sila kaya ang hanap ng isa't isa o magiging isang malaking gulo lamang ang lahat?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 6





	1. Cupcakes and Strawberry Scented Candles

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic. Will try to do my best dito. Salamat po.
> 
> P.S. Itrtry ko magstick sa mga reality na alam ko in regards sa mga trabaho at mga ginagawa nila dito. If di kaya, I'll go with something general. I apologize in advanced kung may mga mali regarding this in my AU.

Hindi na bago kay Baekhyun na bumangon ng maaga. Alas tres palang ng umaga, inihahanda na nito ang mga gagamitin nito para sa mga balak ibake at itinda sa kanilang munting bakeshop.

"Magandang umaga Kuya Baekhyun!" bati sa kanya ng kargador na delivery man na din ng harina at gasul sa kanilang bakery.

"Magandang umaga din Kai. Kung hanap mo sya, mamaya pa ako dadaanan nun." bati naman ni Baekhyun dito na may pang-aasar matapos ang huli nitong sinabi.

"Kuya Baek naman baka mahalata ako." Maktol ng nakakabatang kargador matapos ibaba lahat ng harinang ipinadeliver ng mas nakakatanda.

"Talaga ba Kai? Di ka pa ba talaga halata sa lagay na 'yan?" patuloy na pang-aasar ni Baekhyun habang nakaturo sa bulaklak na kahit subukang itago ni Kai ay nakita pa rin naman ni Baekhyun.

Matapos ng batian slash asaran ng dalawa, agad na umayos ng porma ang binatang hindi kaputian. Nagpunas ng pawis, nagpabango, at kumain ng mint candy. Syempre gusto nitong pogi ito bago harapin yung crush nito. Di lang naman delivery man si Kai. Hindi nga rin Kai ang tunay nitong pangalan kundi Kim Jongin. Mas gusto lang nito gamitin ang Kai kasi mas maikli at mas astig pakinggan. Di lang ito delivery man kundi racket boy din. Pinatos na nga ata lahat ng racket na may delivery. Kaya naman kasi may motor at tricycle sya. Exclusive yung tricycle sa mga delivery nito kay Baekhyun para sa bakery. Wala man papel, or kahit di na sabihin, tila nakontrata na ito kay Baekhyun na tuwing madaling araw ay magpapadeliver ito ng mga kailangan para sa bakery. O nakontrata kasi matapos ang unang delivery ay nakakita ng taong kasing-cute ng penguin na gusto pa nitong makita sa araw-araw. Di mo sure pero sure na ni Kai kung bakit sya pumupunta doon.

Napansin naman din ito ni Baekhyun noong una palang. Kung paano tila nawala sa realidad si Kai ng tawagin nito upang magpakilala. bilang isa na ito sa mga bestfriend ni Baekhyun at ilan at kilala ang mga nakakasalamuha nito kaya ginusto na rin ni Baekhyun na makilala ng bestfriend ang bagong delivery boy.

"Kyung, si Kai nga pala! Yung bagong delivery boy. Napakasipag pala nitong batang to." pakilala ni Baek kay Kai "Tapos Kai eto si Kyungsoo, isa sa mga bestfriend ko."

Di naman nakasagot agad si Kai kaya binanatan na rin ni Baek. "Single and ready to mingle yan. NBSB din yan" na matapos sabihin ay agad binatukan ng bestfriend sa galit.

"Gago ka ba? Agang bugaw lang ah!" Inis na sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero kahit papano ay nagsink in naman kay Kai ang inpormasyon.

"Ako nga pala si Kai. Pero Jongin talaga pangalan ko. Kim Jongin. Pero pede mo akong tawaging Kai. Pede din namang Jongin. Or kung di ka komportable, Mister Kim." mabilis na sinabi nito na may mental facepalm kasi bigla syang nahiya sa sinabi nito. TMI Jongin.

Nagpakilala naman si Kyungsoo ng maikli at maayos. Ngunit matapos nito ay agad itong kinuha kay Baekhyun ang order na tinapay at umalis para sa trabaho.

Mula ng araw na iyon ay palagi nalang sumusulyap sa malayo ang di-kaputiang binata sa malayo tuwing nagdedeliver kila Baekhyun. Sadyang ngayon lang sya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob para gumawa ng move dito.

Tulad nga ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, dumaan si Kyungsoo dito bago pumunta sa trabaho para bumili ng tinapay. Bumili na din ito ng isang kahon ng specials of the day. Cupcakes.

"Seryoso Baek? Cupcakes?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend nito habang iniaayos sa isang kahon yung anim na cupcakes na para sa kanya.

"Oo naman! Everyone loves cupcakes. Dinamihan ko na nga yung icing kasi alam ko na kayo nila Dae yung kakain. Buti nalang chocolate gusto nyo. Dii naman mahirap gawin yun kaya ta-da!"Sagot ni Baekhyun habang iniaabot yung cupcakes.

"Eto pa pala. Alam ko na stressful ang period na ito para sa inyo. Para na din di ka pag-initan ng boss nyo." sabi ni Baekhyun na kinindatan ang bestfriend na may inaabot na isang bukod na chocolate cupcake

"Kung di lang kita kaibigan, di na kita susuportahan sa kalokohan mo. Buti nalang pala hindi si Dae yung pumupunta dito no?" sinabi ni Kyungsoo matapos ang isang malalim na buntong hiniga.

Agad naman umalis si Kyungsoo dahil malalate na ito na ikinadismaya naman ng bata nating delivery boy. Next time nalang siguro. Madami pang next time para sa kanila.

\---

Sakto namang nakarating si Kyungsoo sa office bago pa dumating ang boos nito. Inayos na nila ni Jongdae ang mga files at presentation na gagamitin para sa meeting nila. Nakahain na din yung cupcakes na dinala nya as snacks habang meeting at may tubig na kasama syempre. Di lang nila naayos at naialis sa kahon ang cupcake para sa boss nila dahil nakarating na ito sa nasabing boardroom na hudyat ng pagpasok dito ng mga empleyado at umpisa ng meeting.

Ginisa man silang lahat (oo walang takas si Jongdae at Kyungsoo), nawala yung stress matapos nila kainin yung cupcake na nakahain sa harap nila. Tapos na rin naman magpresent si Jongdae at Kyungsoo ng report nila kaya nagpapasalamat sila kay Baekhyun for the delicious cupcakes para sa kanila. Stress free na sila until matignan ni Jongdae yung boss nila.

"Kyung, tignan mo si boss." bulong ni Jongdae, ang isa pang bestfriend ni Baekhyun bukod kay Kyungsoo.

Agad namang tinignan ni Kyungsoo at he also lost his shit ng makita ang cupcake ng boss nila na di pa nailaalis sa kahon. He mentally cursed himself kasi sya ang nag-ayos ng mga snacks pero di nya naialis man lang yung frigging kahon ng cupcake.

"Sht Dae at least focused pa din sya sa presentation. Pero pano gagawin natin?" tanong ni Kyungsoo

"Anong natin? Anong gagawin mo? " sagot agad ni Jongdae dito.

Kung di lang sana nalate si Kyungsoo, baka naiwasan pa nila itong sitwasyon na ito.

Tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo upang "ayusin" yung meryenda ng boss nila ng biglang matapos yung meeting.

"Okay meeting ajourned. Alam nyo na agendas nyo for the week. I expect na maayos ang mga problema natin this week para new agendas na tayo next week." Tila lahat ay medyo nanibago. May saya ba ng magsalita yung boss nila? Baka excited ang ito umuwi. They all shrugged it off pero wala na nagawa si Kyungsoo ng umalis ang boss nito dala yung kahon ng cupcake kasama ng mga gamit nito.

"Shit ka talaga bakla! Pano mo sasabihin kay Baek yan mamaya?" Di mapakaling sigaw ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo

"Anong pano ko sasabihin? Pano natin sasabihin. Imbis tulungan mo ko talaga, iniwan mo pa ako sa ere." Naiinis na din na sinabi ni Kyungsoo kahit na alam nitong malaking kasalanan na ito kay Baekhyun

___

Di lang halata pero may kakaiba sa araw na ito ng boss nila. Park Chanyeol, mayaman, gwapo, habulin ng mga babae at lalaki, matalino, business-minded, at kung ililista lahat ng qualities nito baka magtagal pa ako sa pagpost nito. Pero notorious din naman ito sa pagiging strikto, cold, at pagkaperfectionist nito. Stiff as a board ito pagdating sa pagpapatakbo ng kumpanya nila. Alam na alam nito ang pasikot-sikot ng pagpapatakbo ng family company nila at maging ang kung paano makakalaban sa mga rival companies nito. Ganyan kagaling si Park Chanyeol. Kahit na bali-balita ang nawala ito for years, tila di ito pansin dahil napakagaling na ito. Di an tuluyang nagsusubside ang chika, wala na nakakapnsin nito kasi the output he produces is top-standards di lang para sa kanya kundi pati para sa board ng company at maging sa mga magulang nya.

Naninibago lang din sya. Sa di maipaliwanang na dahilan, hindi sya gaanong nakapagfocus sa meeting. Di nya maintindihan kung dahil ba yun sa bright colors ng kahon ng cupcake (pink with white prints of strawberry ang design) na nakikita kahit patay ang mga ilaw sa presentation or dahil sa seemingly cute logo na nakalagay doon. Di naman sya tuluyang mainis kasi nakita nya naman na busy ang lahat kanina for preparing sa presentation na iprensent sa kanya kanina. Saka isang kahon lang naman which is harmless.' Bakit pa nya ito babatasin, diba?

Itatapon nya na sana ito on his way out pero naalala nya na masamang magsayang ng pagkain, maging pera na ginamit para gawin ito. Heck, bakit pati efforts while baking this naisip nya? So instead na itapon ito, dumiretso ito sa kwarto nito sa opisina at isinara ito.

Stressful pa din yung meeting kaya naman pagkapasok nito ay agad sinindihan ang scented candles at umupo sa may sofa nito dito. Weird man isipin pero nakakalma sya ng strawberry scented candles na ito after every meeting or just after every stressful encounters. Pahiga na sana ito dito ng tignan ang kahon ng cupcake sa harap nya. Di naman sya mahilig sa sweets in general lalo na sa cupcake na may napakatamis na frostings. Pero sayang naman yung pagkain. so why not?

Inalis nya yung cupcake sa kahon at tinignan ng maigi. Di man maipaliwanag pero somehow, this feels right. Resting with strawberries in the air while eating something na di nya maimagine would be cupcakes. Di nya talaga hilig ang matatamis na pagkain pero di sya naghesitate kainin ito kahit na malaki yung frosting nito for the cupcake. And it feels like everything has fallen into the right place. Napansin naman nya na di ganun katamis yung cupcake like he expected. Kung masasabi nga lang na sakto sa panlasa nya, he would say so. Pero nangibabaw yung bliss na parang this is what his life should be. And ang weird na talagang cupcake lang ang nagdala nitong feeling na to sa kanya.

Di na sana nasira yung moment nya to appreciate everything ng may tumawag sa phone. _Mang Lando._

"Sir uwi na po kayo after nito or dadaan pa po tayo sa Ate nyo?" sabi nito kay Chanyeol sa telepono.

"Daan muna tayo kay Ate, Mang Lando. Gusto ko lang mangamusta sa kanya." sagot naman nito.

"Sige Sir kunin ko na po gamit nyo." sabi nito bago ibaba ni Chanyeol ang telepono.

Agad namang umakyat si Mang Lando sa opisina ni Chanyeol na tila aligaga. Kinuha nito lahat ng gamit na ipinadala ni Chanyeol. Kinuha na ni Mang Lando lahat ng sinabi nito, maging yung kahon ng cupcake (na naubos na ni Chanyeol ang laman). Itatapon na sana nito ang kahon ng pigilan sya ng binata.

"Huwag Kuya Lando. Ako na bahalang magtapon dyan." biglang sigaw ni Chanyeol na di maintindihan ng dalawa. Di maintindihan ni Mang Lando kung bakit ayaw pa ipatapon sa kanyang gayong nasa basurahan na sya. Di rin maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit ayaw nya itapon ng iba ang kahon na ito.


	2. Lemon Zest and a Taste of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year in life pero not everything has been the same for Chanyeol. Kahit nasa rurok na ito ng tagumpay, hindi naman maiiwasan maghanap ng wala sa iyo. Paano na lamang kung naisipan kayong paglaruan ng tadhana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi po! Sorry for sloppy shiz and everything kasi first time ko lang magsulat and dulot lang to ng quarantine kaya napatripan ko din siguro at nagkaroon lakas ng loob at may dalawa akong naloko para mag-kudos pero salamat po. Malaking bagay na po na napunta kayo dito. 
> 
> Sorry for sloppy writing and if alam nyo na po plot twist ko, binibuild ko pa po talaga. Thank you po ulit.
> 
> I will also try na mag update talaga. Baka tapusin ko rin agad this week. Depende po sa mood ko hehe Sorry in advance po.

Tapos na rin naman ang kailangan nito tapusin sa opisina. Hindi na rin ito magdadala pa ng trabaho sa bahay, dahil bukod sa pinilit nya matapos lahat sa araw na ito, naipangako pa nya ang maraming bagay sa pamilya upang magcelebrate ng birthday nya. It's not that he don't mind pero there has been something bugging him ever since he woke up. Parang may kulang. Parang may dapat pa ito gawin pero di nya mawari kung ano ito.

Bago pa man magligpit, tinext na nito si Manong Lando, ang trusty driver nito magmula pa ng bata pa ito. Oo, tila second father nya na ito dahil mas madalas nya na nakasama at lubhang maalalahanin naman talaga kaya napamahal na rin ito di lang kay Chanyeol kundi sa buong pamilya. Nagpaalam kasi ito na may bibilhin at mukhang nagmamadali din naman. Hindi naman daw ito magtatagal kaya pagtapos nitong magligpit ay hihintayin nya na lamang ito. 

\---

"Baek! Yung order mong brownies at mga cupcake andito pa din?!" medyo iritang sigaw ni Jongdae na talagang dinig sa buong bakery sa lakas ng boses nito? Paano ba namang hindi? Kilalang kilala nito ang kaibigan lalo na sa araw na ito pa talaga. Di pa talaga nakakamove on ang lukaret na kaibigan ay tila espesyal ang brownies at cupcakes ultimo sa presentation at sa packaging nito.

"Wag kang umasta na wala kang kasalanan na ginawa." mariin na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa pagpasok nito sa bakery. Agad naman natahimik at tila nanginig sa takot si Jongdae matapos itong marinig. Palapit pa naman din si Baekhyun ng sabihin ito ni Kyungsoo kaya't malaman na narinig na rin ito ng binata.

At bago pa man magtanong si Baekhyun, agad na lumuhod si Jongdae. "Sorry na Mama. Hindi na mauulit mama." patuloy na sinasambit nito with hands na nagmamakaawa at Toni Gonzaga levels of acting na tila ba nasa Four Sisters and a Wedding lang. Nangisi naman sa tabi si Kyungsoo sa kagagahan ng kaibigan samantalang naguguluhan lang si Baekhyun dahil di rin naman pinagsasalita ni Jongdae. Kabado talaga ang gaga sa kapabayaan.

"Ako na ang magsasalita dahil di ka naman hahayaan nyan hanggang di nakakatakbo papunta sa kaligtasan nya." singit ni Kyungsoo kaya agad natahimik ang kakatayo lang mula sa lapag. Basta anytime ready syang tumakbo at minamata na rin ang pintuan. "Naiwan nya kasi yung cupcake mo para kay Boss. Untouched at nakakahon pa." 

Masamang tinignan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae. Kung makakapatay lang ang tingin, natutunaw na si Jongdae sa kinatatayuan. "At yung kahon pa ay yung may logo tapos kinuha pa nya kaya ayun." At agad pinagpapapalo ni Baekhyun si Jongdae. 

Kabadong kabado si Baekhyun sa mga posibleng mangyari. Overthinker na kung overthinker. Tangina wala pa yung pampakalma nya. Maybe he just needs to drink his tea or something.

Pero di na sya nabigyan ng pagkakataon na mag-isip pa dahil dumating na yung kukuha ng order sa kanya. Alam ni Baekhyun na dinaanan lang ito kaya nagmamadali syang kunin ang mga ito. 

\---

Nagtungo na si Chanyeol sa bahay ng Ate Yoora nya. Kahit na laging nakapangako ang weekly visit nito sa pamangkin, mas espesyal ang araw na ito dahil bukod nga sa birthday nito ay madaming itong utang na playdates sa pamangkin. Dahil nga naging busy na din si Chanyeol lalo na sa dami ng gusot ng kumpanya na kinailangan nito ayusin.

Agad nitong tinungo ang silid ng pinakamamahal nitong pamangkin. Sabi na rin kasi ni Manong Lando. Bukod sa ang dami nitong nirush na trabaho para lang mabakante sa araw ay may ipinapaayos pa si Yoora dito. 

Sinalubong naman ito ng yakap ni Amethyst. Sweet snuggles ang agad na binigay nito sa tito kaya tila nawala ang hirap at pagod ni Chanyeol. Lagi naman magaan ang loob nito sa mga bata, aba lalo na para sa pamangkin nito. At yes, parang gusto nya na rin ng baby nya. Baby na anak o baby na jowa? Pwedeng both. Di mo sure.

"Anong oras na di pa pagod ang baby. Parang kanina ka pa tumatakbo pero amoy strawberry ka pa din." sabi ni Chanyeol sa pamangkin. "Bakit yun alam mo tito? Sabi mo di ka naman mahlig sa fruits." sagot ng pamagkin with matching pout. Medyo nagtatampo ito dahil nga favorite ng bata ang fruits, lalo ang peach. Fruit scented ballpens, fruit shaped erasers, fruits scented shampoos, soaps, lotions. Aba, kung pede nga lang magshoot ang Red Velvet ng MV dito sa dami ng fruit related items nito. Bilang bata na din, big deal na di favorite ng favorite tito nya ang mga favorite nya. 

At hindi naman ito masagot ni Chanyeol kaya naisipan nalang nito ilabas ang cupcake na dala kanina pa. Hindi nya rin naman alam kung bakit hanggang ngayon dala pa nito ang cupcake lalo na at hindi nga ito fanatic din ng sweets. 

On cue naman pumasok si Yoora na may dalang tray na puno ng cupcakes. Syempre, bilang gesture yun ng pagcelebrate ng birthday ng bunso nitong kapatid. Medyo natigilan naman sya noong nakitang may hawak na cupcake si Chanyeol. 

"Favorite kong little brother for the day, sayo na yan. Madami akong dala dito." at agad tinakbo ni Amethyst ang mas maraming cupcakes. Mas marami, mas masaya syempre para sa bata. Naetcha pwera na si Chanyeol at dapat na itatago ang dalang cupcake ng humirit ang pamangki na sabay silang kumain ng cupcake. 

Being the tito that he is, wala itong magagawa sa charms ng paboritong pamangkin. Sayang din naman ang pagkain, at muntik nya na bigyan ng itatapong cupcake ang pamangkin kaya kaysa masayang ay sa kanya nalang.

The cupcake seems to be in his taste. Walang masyadong frosting. Di rin naman masyadong buttery. Pero di naman to the point na mukhang dry yung cupcake. Wala din yung mga sandamakmak na frosting unlike yung kinakain ng pamangkin kaya hindi naman ito sobrang tamis tignan. 

And when he started to eat it, it was something foreign but close to home. Oo, ang gara man sabihin pero eto yung parang di mo naman hinahanap in life pero footspa bakit parang alam ng universe na ito ang gusto ko. Ang weird something so foreign and new can hit close at home. Ramdam nya yung warmth habang nginunguya ito. Corny man pero he can feel the love habang ginagawa ito sa bakery. How can someone make such a masterpiece na parang pasok na pasok sa taste nya. Hindi nya pinagsisihan na kainin ito at lalong hindi na nito itatapon ang kahon. Naalala nitong nakalagay dito ang pangalan ng bakeshop kaya mapapadalas sya dito.

\---

Kung may kapangyarihang itim lang talaga si Baekhyun ay malamang minamalas na sa buhay si Jongdae. "Ano na gagawin ko Dae? Hindi na kasi dapat pa." nagpabalik balik naman si Baekhyun sa kakalakad na dala na rin ng kaba at overthinking. Wala na dapat malaman pa si Chanyeol lalo na sa kanya. Oo, ex nya si Chanyeol. Ex na rin siguro ang matatawag sa nangyari sa kanila pero ewan ko ba sa bida natin bakit tila hang up pa din ito dito kung ex na.

Planado nya na kasi lahat sa araw na ito. Umorder man si Manong Lando sa kanya, itatago nito ang sarili kay Chanyeol kahit na lumalapit pa din ito dito sa ganto paraan. Mga pasimpleng cupcakes at bread sa meetings nila. Mga cake minsan pag may company celebration at lalo syempre kapag birthday ni Chanyeol. Sya na siguro ang dakilang tanga.

Pero hindi kasama sa plano ang malaman pa ni Chanyeol kung kanino yun nanggaling. Ayos na talaga sa kanya ang mahalin pa din ito sa malayo kahit na sya na lang ang nagmamahal sa kanilang dalawa. Ang tanga lang diba?

\---

Hindi naman ineexpect ni Yoora na ganito ang mangyayari lalo na para sa taon na ito. Oo, kay Baekhyun lang naman sya bumibili ng mga cake. Ever since maging si Baekhyun at Chanyeol, ito na ang manok nya (at syempre pati ni Manong Lando). Recognized nito ang galing at talent ni Baekhyun kaya ng mabalitaan nito na nagtayo na ito ng bakery ay laging dito bumibili. 

Nalulungkot sya tuwing nakikitang nakakahon sa simpleng puting karton ang mga order nito kahit na alam ni Baekhyun na sya ang umoorder. Para sa kanya, he deserves to be known not only by her but the whole world na din. Pero naintidihan nya na din naman ang rason behind this. Umiiwas na sya sa lahat ng psoibleng gulo.

Kaya medyo natuwa itong makita ang kahon ng cupcake na hawak ng kapatid. Hindi nya alam paano pero baka ito na yung hinihintay nya. Kaya imbis na ibigay sa anak, ay ibibigay nya ito sa kapatid. Mabuti na lamang ay hindi na ito nahirapan sa pagkumbinsi sa anak na ibigay sa tito ang cupcake na hawak nya. Even if she did not need the sign, she took this as a sign to shake things up. Para sa kapatid nya, happy birthday little brother.


	3. Honey Voices and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang lakas paglaruan ng tadhana si Byun Baekhyun dahil agad nitong dadalhin si Park Chanyeol sa kanya sa panahon na hindi nito inaasahan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update lang po talaga hehe. Still thank you for enjoying, I guess. Nakakagoyo lang ako tao para magbasa nito hahahahahah

"Honey, taste these cupcakes." a sweet angelic voice tells him to do so. And even though he could not see who said that, he took a bite of that cupcake, not minding any consequence as he feels the voice's warmth. It feels safe.

"I know. I know. You don't really like sweets but I made cupcakes the first time and thought that I should make it for you and voila! The rest is also magic but I hope you love these. Not too sweet but still sweet enough. Just like you." the warm angelic voice told him even after he took a bite from the cupcakes in front of him.

"Even if I don't really like sweets, I would always be your first customer. I would even be your first taster if you want to." he said as he finished the cupcake previously given to him. "And I would also be the first one to listen and even buy your albums in the future." He could feel the warm voice smile at him, if it could make sense.

\---

Unlike any other day, nagising si Chanyeol. Periodt. Nakakapanibago ito lalo para sa mga katulong sa bahay nila. Sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos, gigising nalang ang kanilang amo na nakasimangot, bugnutin, at hindi mo makakausap hanggang hindi nito nakakainom ng kape. Black with two sugars lang ito sa umaga. PEro nanibago ang lahat na gumising itong hindi nakasimangot at tinatanguan habang pababa ng kwarto. Di rin naman alam niChanyeol kung bakit nya ginawa yun. Basta alam nya lang na di masama mood nya. Yung tipo na kahit bombahin sya ng trabaho ngayong araw, kakaynin nya. It may feel foreign sa kanya pero ngayon lang ata sya natuwa sa napanaginipan nya. _Such a sweet voice._

Isipin nyo nalang gulat levels ng mga kasama sa bahay ni Chanyeol nang maghanap ito ng tsaa with honey. Weird man pero ito ang hinanap ng master nila kaya they gladly obliged. Buti na lamang mayroong tsaa ang isa sa kasamahan nila sa maid's quarters kaya agad na nilang nagawa yung tea with honey. And he drank that instead of his regular coffee while reading the day's newspaper.

Di nagtagal at bumalik sa bugnuting sarili ang binata. Matapos nitong mabasa na isang major shareholder na ang anak ng current CEO ng Zhang Industries na si Yixing. Though stereotype na sa mga Chinese ang galing nito sa business, di naman nagpapahuli ang pamilya Zhang sa lakas at kapangyarihan nito sa business world. Inanunsyo na din na magiging susunod na CEO ng Zhang Industries si Yixing sa hinaharap. At oo kinakabahan si Chanyeol dahil kahit pumapangalawa lang ito sa kanila ngayon ay nasa bakuran na nila ito kaya iniisip na nito ang mga dapat gawin.

Agad na umalis si Chanyeol pagkakuha ng gamit nito. Laking gulat pa rin ng mga kasambahay na walang ginawang wreckless ang binata matapos mabasa ang masamang balita. Kaya naman nila tiisin at linisin ang maiiwan nito peromay naiisip sila na saka na nila iintindihin.

\---

"SOO! TARA NA!" sigaw ni Jongdae ka walang palyang dinigChen sa buong bakery. "MUKHANG ALAM NA NI SIR! Kakaktext lang na gusto nya ng emergency meeting." inis na sinabi nito sa mga kakarating lang na kaibigan. Paanong hindi maiinis? Iginawa na sila ni Baekhyun ng bagong produkto sana na malunggay pandesal. Though matagal na ang malunggay ensaymada, sinisigurado ni Baekhyun na tama ang mga sangkap nito at mano mano nya ginagawa nula sa umpisa kaya bantay sarado nya ito. Oo bago nya sana ito ilalabas at gusta syempre makuha ang feedback ng kaibigan pero mukhang hindi matutuloy. Baka mamaya nalang pag-uwi ng mga ito.

"O wag kayo mag-alala. Ipapatikim ko pa rin sa inyo to." Agad kasing ipinagbalot ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan. "Umalis na kayo at mukhang urgent nga para ipaasikaso kay Jongdae lahat." inabot nito kay Kyungsoo ang isang plain white box na may lamang apat na malunggay ensaymada. Oo, plain white na kasi nadala na sya after last time. :Eto na din donuts for the meeting. Buti nalang nakagawa na ako." pahabol nya ang isang dosenang choco glazed donuts.

"Salamat talaga Baek kahit na pahamak yung isa dyan noong nakaraan." ismid ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigang aligaga sa pag-aayos ng gamit para makaalis agad. 

"HOY! FYI LANG NAGSORRY NA AKO KAY BAEK AT OK LANG KASI BEST FRIENDS KAMI NO!" agad na sagot ni Jongdae

"Magbestfriends ba tayo? Alam ko si Kyungsoo at Chen lang kasi eh." pang-aasar na sagot ni Baekhyun kaya lalong nayamot ang isa kahit na stressed na

"HOY YANG NICKNAME NA YAN NAKO! PAG NAKALABAS NG KWARTONG ITO YAN BAEKLA NAKO!" sigaw na sagot ni Chen, ay Jongdae pala

"Tara na at kanina ka pa sumisigaw. Nakakarindi na" aya ni Kyungsoo at agad namang sumama ang kaibigan nito.

"Sige Baek! Maya nalang!" paalam ng dalawang nagmamadali bago pa maabutan ng traffic sa daan.

\---

Agad na umalis si Chanyeol sa bahay kaya di ito nakakain. Tila ngayong araw nya lang naramdaman nmuli ang gutom sa umaga. Madalas kasing nakakatagal ito na lunch ang unang kain sa araw. And out of the blue, nagcrave ulit sya sa lemon zest cupcake na kinain kahapon lang. Still, nagpapasalamat sya sa hindi pagtapon ng kahon na nasa bag nya pa. 

"Breads by Baby and Honey" sounds good for him. Buti nalang nasa ruta nya yun papasok ng office. Agad syang pumunta doon para di na malate pa lalo. 

Pagbaba naman nito dito, maswerte itong nag-iisang customer sa oras na iyon. Agad nitong kinatok ang estante sa tindahan at may lumabas na lalaking matangkad at tanned.

"Anomg sayo kuyang pogi?" tanong ng what he could assume na tindero ng bakery. 

"May lemon zest cupcakes pa ba kayo?" agad na tanong ni Yeol.

"Nako pasensya na Sir pero alam ko kasi special order yung mga yon. Pero may iba pa naman kasi gaya ng freshly baked pandesal or pede nyo itry yung bagong item namin na malunggay ensaymada." maganang sinagot ng tindero sa kanya pero di maiwasan maintriga sa sinabing malunggay ensaymada.

"Pedeng makakuha ng isang malunggay ensaymada na yan?" tanong nito sa binata at agad itong binayaran matapos mabigyan ng tindero.

Kakaiba talaga yung mga tinapay dito. Biruin mo hindi ganon katigas at di rin sobrang lambot ng ensaymada. Tama lang para sa kanya. Di mo rin mahahano agad yung ensaymada sa tinapay. Parang mas pino pa. Unlike sa common malunggay pandesal na kita talaga yung mga dahon na kasama dito. Even yung butter at sugar tama lang. Hindi ka aabot sa point na magiging sobra marumi sa pagkain dahil may asukal at butter ang mukha mo pagkatapos ng isang kagat. Tamang dala ng alat ang cheese na kasama dito. Ang dami na nito naisip para sa isang kagat lang ng ensaymada.

"Sir? Ganun ba kasarap na ienjoy nyo yung unang kagat?" tanong sa kanya ng tindero habang nakangisi na medyo nang-aasar. Medyo lang naman.

"Ah. Eh. Oo ganun nga kasarap para sa isang bagong item ng bakery pero sobrang bago na parang dito ko lang yon narinig at nabili. Pabili pa ako ng isang dosena at pandesal nyo na 30 pieces." sagot ni Chanyeol at agad nabigyan ng isang kahon ngensaymada at isang paper bag ng pandesal.

Late man sya pero may ideya na sya sa posibleng gawin ngayong araw.

\---

Ayos na ni Jongdae ang lahat. Naroon na ang planiing team dahil ipinatawag ito ni Chanyeol kasama ang marketing team kasama ang board members (bukod kay Yixing dahil di pa sya tiwala dito). Nakaset na pati ang pameryendang donuts ni Jongdae at maayos na naitapon ang kahon. Ayaw na nya maulit saganun kahihiyan at sitwasyon.

Pumasok naman ang CEO na maligalig at tila walang makakasira ng good mood. May dala itong kahon at agad tinawag si Jongdae.

Binulungan nito ang sekretaryang si Jongdae at ibinigay ang mga dala. Agad namang ihinain ni Jongdae and mga tinapay at pandesal na dala ng CEO. Understandably pissed sa kanya ang lahat sa meeting room dahil nagpatawag ito ng emergency meeting first thing in the morning tapos ito pa ang malalate.

"Sige tikman nyo muna yung ensaymada." nakanigiting utos ni CO sa mga kasama lalo na alam nitong hindi pa nag-aagahan ang lahat. And all he saw was good reactions until someone raised his hand to burst his bubble. It was his secretary's friend, Kyungsoo na kilala ni Jongdae na sobrang galing ng panlasa. Pano ba namang hindi eh aspiring chef din itong kaibigan nya kaya agad nitong nadidistinguish ang mga ginamit na sangkap sa isang putaheng kinakain nito.

"Sir, hindi po maikakaila na masarap yung ensaymada pero parang iba yung ensaymada na ito. Gawa nyo po ba ito para maging bagong product ng kumpanya?" nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Miister CEO dahil wala naman violent reaction sa ensaymada.

"Oo kakaiba talaga yung ensaymada na yan kasi iyan ay malunggay ensaymada." pagkasagot nito ay agad nagtinginan ang dalawang magkaibigan. Kung pwede lang talaga minura na sa isipan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan nito. _Ayan kase bobo._

Alam agad ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo na wala pang ibang malunggay ensaymada na tinda sa kung saan mang bakery maliban sa isang lugar na alam nila. Kabobohan kasi talaga ni Jogdae kaya pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng meeting ay tatawagan nito ang kaibigan.


	4. The Chance of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry po for mistakes while writing. Usually isang type lang at di na ako nagproproofread. But aayusin natin yan. Sana po maenjoy nyo pa din.

Hindi naman ganoong kabusy si Baekhyun lalo na kakasimula pa lang ng araw para sa kanya at sa kanyang bakery. Magaling magmanage ng oras ang ating bidang panadero kaya gamay nito kung ano ang uunahing gawin sa araw-araw, kasama na ang pamamahala sa bakery nito.

Saktong kararating lang ni Jongin dahil paubos na rin ang harina na kakailanganin nito para sa ibang tinapay na gagawin. Marami kasi itong nagamit para sa pandesal at syempre sa bagong ideya nitong malunggay ensaymada. Di lamang sa time management at baking matinik si Baekhyun. Innovator na kung innovator. Pansin kasi nitong madaming bata ang nahihilig sa matatamis nitong tinapay, at mas madalas bilhin ang ensaymada. Gusto rin nitong maggive back hanggang sa makakaya nito kaya sinubukan nitong gawin na mas masustansya ang malunggay pandesal. Syempre alam na nito ang struggle na kailangang maitago pero kasama pa din ang malunggay sa pagkain. At para mas mahumaling ang mga mamimili nito (lalo na ang mga bata), sinigurado nitong pasok sa lasa at presyong pangmasa ang gagawing produkto with impeccable presentation di lang sa pagdisplay nito sa bakery kung hindi pati na rin sa pagbigay nito sa customer.

"Jongin salamat pa rin sa mga deliveries mo pero heto subukan mo." alok ni Baekhyun sa binata. Hindi naman syempre tatangi si Jongin sa libre. Sino ba naman hindi lalo na gawa ng isang cute baking fairy (pero mas cute pa din yung isa sa kaibigan nito). Kakagatin na sana ni Jongin ang malunggay ensaymada nang biglang may kumalampag sa labas ng bakery. Sa pagaakalang bata lang ito na madalas inuutusan ng magulang para bumili ng pandesal sa gantong oras ng umaga, pagbibilhan na sana ito ni Baekhyun.

Nabigla naman si Jongin matapos makitang hindi tumuloy ang binatang kasama. "Jongin pwede bang ikaw na muna magtinda ngayon? Biglaang tawag lang ng kalikasan." ipinakiusap sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Tila di naman mapakali ang kaharap nito kaya walang kaano-ano ay sinalo na nito ang pagtitinda. Hindi naman na bago sa kanya at mas madali kasi nakadisplay na din naman ang presyo ng bawat item.

Kahit na hindi sya ang nagtinda sa customer ngayon, hindi pa din ito mapakali at puno ng katanungan ang isipan. Basta't ang alam nito ay dapat nitong iwasan ang bumibiling ex boyfriend na nagngangalang Chanyeol.

Napanood nito ang lahat ng pangyayari. mula sa paghahanap ng lemon zest cupcakes na unang ginawa nitong cupcake para sa jowa hanggang sa pagtikim ng bagong produktong kakagawa lang. Hindi na ito nagawa pa ni Baekhyun hanggang sa hindi na maging sila ni Chanyeol. Sadyang mapagbiro lang ang tadhana na siya pa rin ang unang tumikim ng mga bagong gawa nito at ikinatuwa nito na nasarapan pa din ito sa tinapay na gawa nya. Kung iisipin mo talaga, ito pa rin ang unang nakatikim ng malunggay ensaymada na gawa nya kaya it really tugged his heartstrings. Parang old times pa din.

Kung maaari lang kumawala sa kinatatayuan nya para lang yakapin ito ay ginawa na nya. Kung pwede lang itong paambunan ng halik sa lubos na pagkabalisa at pangungulilang naramdaman nito matapos ang mahabang panahon ay ginawa na nito ngunit HINDI PWEDE.

\---

Agad naman itong nakatanggap ng tawag kay Jongdae. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero gusto rin naman nitong magkwento sa mga kaibigan. Tila sweet reminicising times lang sa nakaraan nila na alam nyang hindi na mababalikan.

"BAEK! MAY IBANG TAO BA DYAN?" agad na binomba ng tanong ni Jongdae ang telepono matapos sagutin. "PAPUNTA NA KAMI DYAN AT WAG KA MAGPAPAKITA!" sigaw naman ni Kyungsoo na dinig pa din ni Baekhyun bago ito babaan ng telepono ng kaibigan. 

Footspa nga naman. Akala nito makakapagkwento ito or makakapagshare ng mga happenings in his life just this morning pero binomba lang sya ng mga tila nagmamadali at nagpapanic na kaibigan. 

Gustuhin nya man na umalis agad gaya ng sabi nito, hindi pwede kasi wala si Jongin para pakiusapan. Syempre, di naman ito rektang empleyado ni Baekhyun at madami itong sideline sa buhay. Wala din ang ibang tindera nito dahil binigyan ito ni Boss Baek ng early one week paid vacation. Bilang pasasalamat na rin nito sa mga tapat nitong empleyado. Natantsa na din kasi nito na di pa ganun kahectic ang mga mamimili kahit na papalapit na ang Pasko kaya sure sya na he can manage on his own.

Nabigla na lang ito matapos biglang pumarada ang isang itim na van sa tapat ng bakery nito. Mas nagulat sya ng iluwa nito ang isang stunning businessman daddy in the persona of none other than Park freaking Chanyeol, the CEO of Park Corporation with a dashing smile on his face. Ang drama pero you could only imagine him in a suit tapos yung dimples nitong masarap tusukin pero hindi nawawala matapos makita si Baekhyun.

"Good morning andyan ba si Mister B? Gusto ko sana magpropose sa kanya." Walang patumpik-tumpik na sabi nito kay Baekhyun na lubha nitong ikinagulat


	5. Rejections and Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Chanyeol na isang malaking multo ng nakaraan para kay Baekhyun na kahit anong iwas nito ay patuloy silang pinaglalapit. Ngunit sa pagdating ng kaibigan ni Baekhyun, anong gulo pa kaya ang posibleng mangyari?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super slow updates suri. Word dump din po. Thanks for being here if you made it here hehe

Huli na ang lahat. Jongdae ang Kyungsoo can only look at their bestfriend standing still in front of their boss, Park Chanyeol. Pati sila tila hindi alam what to do in this situation. Hindi naman kasi talaga ito dapat mangyari. Kung di lang talaga tatanga-tanga si Jongdae ng very very slight, wala sila sa sitwasyong ito.

“Andyan ba si Mister B? Yung owner ng bakery nyo? I just have a proposal to make.” Dinig nilang sabi ng CEO sa bestfriend nilang parang matatae sa kaba. 

Knowing how to not act with the current situation, Kyungsoo immediately stepped beside the CEO. Sabi na din ni Baekhyun sa kanila. Agad namang natauhan si Baek kaya sumagot ito. “Anong kailangan nyo sa bakery namin Mister?”

“We just have this upcoming project and your bakery is perfect and just what we need for it.” Ayan pa lang ang nasasabi pero agad itong pinutol ni Baekhyun sa pagsasalita. “If you could see, we are just but a small bakery. Knowing you and your family’s status in the country, lalong for a project, baka hindi lang namin kayanin which could result to the failure of your project and company. Kaya ngayon palang, I respectfully decline Mister Park.” 

Agad itong pumasok sa loob not even looking back. Gusto nyang tumakbo, tumakas, palayo sa multo ng kanyang nakaraan na nasa labas lang ng bakery nito in the form of Park Chanyeol. His first, greatest, and ex love, as far as he is concerned. 

\---

Naiwang tulala si Chanyeol sa harap ng bakery. Damn, di naman sa palagi syang nirereject. He had his fair share of rejection in life pati na rin sa kumpanya. Pero this one stings for some unknown reason. Kung pwede lang pigilan, he would pero bakit naman diba?

“Sorry Sir pero mukhang hindi successful yung deal nyo.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kaya bumalik na din sa wisyo ang binata. 

“Siguro nga, for now.” sabi nito “Pero surely, we will come around.” 

\---  
Baekhyun could only cry. Sinara nya muna ang bakery. Bukod sa takot na bumalik si Chanyeol, wala din ito sa kundisyon na magbake at magtinda. Ngayon, he wants peace. 

Alam kong I did what is right, at least for Chanyeol. Pero sarili naman nya uunahin nya for this day. Everything came back to him. From their sweet start to the rocky middle to the present where they are living. 

Pinapunta nya na ang dalawa nitong bestfriend pero stuck pa ito sa meeting kaya wala sa sarili itong nakatingin nalang sa kisame habang patuloy na lumuluha. 

Bumalik nalang ito sa realidad noong may tumatawag dito na unknown number. Di pa ito sinasagot ni Baekhyun hanggang sa maka pitong tuloy-tuloy na tawag ito. Dahil na din sa inis, sinagot na ito ni Baekhyun. Dala ng pag-iingat, di muna ito nagsalita.

“BBiiiiii buti naman sumagot ka na! Kamusta ka na dyan?” sagot ng nasa kabilang linya.

“Shingggg? Ikaw ba to?” eager na sagot ni Baekhyun sa telepono.

“Grabe naman. Shing pa din?”

“Ikaw nya BBi pa din tawag sa akin eh!”

At dahil na din sa nareceive na tawag ay nawala ang nararamdamang lungkot ni Baekhyun. Mabalitaan ba naman nito na bumalik ang childhooc bestfriend nito sa bansa. Syempre namiss ang isa’t isa at gustong makipagkita. Agad na inayos ni Baekhyun ang sarili para makipagkita dito.

\---

Matapos ang medyo matraffic na byahe, nakarating na din ito sa Shangrila. Di talaga ito palalabas, lalong di napupunta sa mga mall kaya mukhang inosenteng bata talaga si Baekhyun sa paggala dito. Agad namang tinext ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan na nakarating na sya at nakatambay sa what he could tell him as a Department Store.

Di naman palalabas si Baekhyun pero di nito maiwasang mapuna kung gaano kagara ang suot ng mga nandito at kung paano sya tignan ng mga ito. Di pa sya naliligaw sa lagay na yun pero di naman talaga sya palalabas sa mga gantong lugar at talagang first time nya dito. Kung di lang dahil sa kaibigan ay di ito lalabas ng ganto.

Napatingin nalang ito sa direksyon pinanggalingan ng mga hiyawan. Wala namang sunog o tumutunog na fire alarm pero napupuno ng tiliaan ang palapag ng department store kung nasaan sya. Ngapupuuntahan pa nga ang mga tao sa direksyon na pinagmumulan ng mga tili. Di na dapat ito papansinin pa ni Baekhyun ng paligiran sya ng mga maskuladong lalaki. Di nya naman kilala ito at walang nababasag o nasisirang gamit pero di pa din nito alam ang mga nangyayari.

“Easyhan nyo lang. Bestfriend ko yan.” Sabi ng isang lalaki kaya nagdisperse ang mga lalaki sa paligid nya hanggang makita nyang pumasok ito at yakapin sya. “Kamusta ka na Bbi?”

“Shing?! Ikaw na yan?” medyo maluluha na si Baekhyun kasi akala nito ay kung ano na ang gagawin sa kanya ng mga nakapaligid na lalaki. 

“Ako pa din to Bbi. Ikaw, di pa din nagbabago, cute pa din.” Sabi nito sa kanya.

“Mr. Zhang Yixing, ok na po yung reservation nyo.” Dinig naman nito the backgroundhabang patuloy silang pinagkakaguluhan at kinukuhanan ng litrato, or more like kinukuhanan ng litrato si Shing nya.

\---

Patapos na sana ang meeting nila Jongdae at Kyungsoo with their boss ng bigla naggulantang ang lahat sa balita. Laman na kasi ng balita sa TV ang pagdating ng pinakabatang Zhang sa Pilipinas kasama ang rumored boyfriend. Walang nakakaalam ng parehong balita kaya agad na binuksan ang TV sa meeting room. Lalo silang nabigla noong nakita si Baekhyun ang kayakap nito. 

Nayamot na si Chanyeol sa pagdecline ng business proposal ng binatang nasa TV pero mas nainis itong makita na magkakilala ang dalawa at yakap pa ng kakumpitansya nito sa business nila. For all the unknown reasons, di nito malaman ang pinagmumulan ng inis at di namalayan ang pwersang nailagay sa lapis kaya nahati na ito sa dalawa. He knows he must do something pero kailangan nya pag-isipan iyon.


End file.
